greenhornetfandomcom-20200215-history
Dynamite Entertainment
Dynamite Entertainment is an American comic book publisher located in Mount Laurel, New Jersey. The company primarily focuses on comics based on licensed properties, such as Army of Darkness, Terminator, RoboCop, and public domain literary properties such as Zorro, Dracula, Sherlock Holmes, Alice in Wonderland, Red Sonja, Tarzan and John Carter of Mars. In 2009, Dynamite acquired the rights to The Green Hornet, and began publishing comics featuring the character in March of 2010. List of Dynamite Comics Featuring The Green Hornet "Modern" Green Hornet Series * Green Hornet #1-42 (sometimes called Kevin Smith's Green Hornet or Green Hornet Legacy): Beginning as a 10 issue adaptation of Kevin Smith's script for a canceled Hornet film, the series continued the adventures of Britt Reid Jr. and Mulan Kato for another 32 issues (renaming itself Green Hornet Legacy at issue #34) and two Annual issues. * Kato #1-14: A prequel and a sequel series to Kevin Smith's Green Hornet series following Mulan Kato and her fight against the Black Hornet. A one-shot Annual was also released for this title. * Green Hornet Volume 2 #1-Ongoing: Mulan Kato takes up the mantle of the Green Hornet after Britt Jr. disappears. * Green Hornet: Blood Ties #1-4: A prequel to the Kevin Smith series featuring the final adventures of the original Green Hornet and Kato. "Golden Age" Green Hornet Series * The Green Hornet: Year One #1-12: A 12 issue miniseries written by Matt Wager focusing on the origin of the Golden Age version of The Green Hornet. A special One-Shot issue focusing on a little girl who found the Hornet's Gas Gun was also released as part of this series. * The Green Hornet #1-13 (AKA Mark Waid's The Green Hornet): This series features the Golden Age version of the Hornet facing off against corrupt politicians, Nazis, crooked cops, and...Britt Reid? * Kato: Origins #1-11: A spin-off of The Green Hornet: Year One ''series set in the days following Japan's attack on Pearl Harbor. * ''The Green Hornet: Reign of The Demon #1-4: Following the events of Mark Waid's Hornet series, The Green Hornet and Kato meet the newest Chicago crime boss: The Demone. Crossovers Featuring The Green Hornet * Masks #1-8: The Golden Age Green Hornet and Kato team-up with other heroes of yesteryear in New York City to battle The Justice Party. * Masks 2 #1-8: A time-traveling villain threatens both the Golden Age and Modern versions of The Green Hornet, once again forcing a team-up of vigilantes. * The Lone Ranger/Green Hornet #1-5: The first official crossover of the Green Hornet and his pioneer ancestor. Taking place before and during The Green Hornet: Year One. * The Shadow/Green Hornet: Dark Nights #1-5: This crossover between the two radio icons puts The Shadow and the Hornet against Adolf Hitler and Shiwan Khan. * Prophecy #1 & 7: A massive crossover between dozens of Dynamite owned and licensed properties. The Modern versions of The Green Hornet and Kato make cameos in issues one and seven. * Swords of Sorrow #1-6: A team-up of the ladies featured in Dynamite published comics. Mulan Kato is a major player throughout the series. * Legenderry: A Steampunk Adventure #1-7: A re-imagining of several properties Dynamite holds the rights to (including The Green Hornet) in a steampunk setting. A five issue sequel mini-series focused on this version of the Hornet (titled Legenderry: Green Hornet) was also released. * Codename: Action #2-5: Though mainly focused on several other heroes (like Captain Action, Black Venus, and The Spider), the version of the Green Hornet seen in the 1966 television series makes several short appearances throughout the series beginning in issue two. * Batman '66 Meets The Green Hornet #1-6: Written by Kevin Smith and Ralph Garman, the series features the 1966 versions of Batman and The Green Hornet teaming-up for a second time to once again stop Colonel Gumm. * The Green Hornet '66 Meets The Spirit #1-5: The 1966 version of The Green Hornet and Kato meet a new version of Will Eisner's famous superhero. Other Series * The Green Hornet Strikes! #1-10: A modern Green Hornet and Kato re-imagined for a future not too far from now. * The Green Hornet: Golden Age Remastered #1-8: A remastered collection of Helnit Comics' Green Hornet series from the early 1940s. * The Green Hornet: Parallel Lives #1-5: The official prequel and sequel to the [[The Green Hornet (movie)|2011 Green Hornet film]]. * The Green Hornet: Aftermath #1-4: The official sequel to the 2011 Green Hornet film. Category:Comic Book Publishers